A Birthday Surprise!
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: It's Saya's birthday and boy does she get a surprise! RATED T!


**Author Notes: Hey you guys you've just read a little oneshot that I wrote for a friend of mine here on fanfiction! I dedicate this to KatiechanXoXoSesshoukun!**

* * *

Saya walked down the stairs, her eyes groggy with sleep. She let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Today was her birthday, how old she was… "Ugh don't remind me." She thought of the number that popped in her head. She dare not speak that number aloud, because she knew it would only give her trouble. Kai and the rest of the gang would crack jokes about her age and it put her in a really sour mood just thinking about it. When she came down stairs she could smell something cooking. She tilted her head up, sniffed the air, her mouth watered. _"Yummy something smells good…"_ She thought, licking her lips. She turned the corner and got a quite a surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone was there. Kai, Mao, David, the twins, Lewis, Julia, Mr. Goldschmidt, and even that grouchy reporter, Akihiro Okamura. But the one person that Saya wanted to see wasn't there. "Where's Haji?" She thought asking herself looking around the restaurant, but not seeing him anywhere.

"What's going on?" Saya said looking around at all the smiling faces. Everyone laughed, then Kai walked over holding a big plate piled with food.

"It's a birthday breakfast feast. It was Mao's idea so if you hate it then blame her-" Mao let out a cry of protest, but Kai only ignored her. "I made all your favorites." Saya looked at the plate of food, her mouth watering something furious. Kai held out the plate, waiting for Saya to take it. Saya took the plate and then walked over to one of the tables where one had sat down. Saya took a seat between David and Kai. She picked up her fork and started to shovel food into her mouth, making everyone crack up laughing. Saya chewed her food and began to blush.

"God you guys it's my birthday no making me feel like a fat pig while I stuff my face full of food." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin. Everyone laughed, then they cleared her throat when she glared at a few laughters. Julia was across from Saya trying to keep little Corey, David and Julia's son, under control.

"So what are you going to do today for your birthday, Saya?" Julia asked picking up a toy off the floor and handing it to Corey. Saya took another bite of food, chewing it slowly, thinking on Julia's question. Saya shrugged, swallowing her food.

"I have no idea, maybe I'll just stay home and-" Mao was over sitting at the bar with Akihiro eating a plate of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns.

"What, no way!" Mao cried. Akihiro flinched.

"Would you be so kind and not scream like that! Damn that hurt my ears…" He muttered rubbing his ears. Mao just rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a cry baby, Akihiro. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"

"I was not the one who was screaming!" Akihiro shouted with irritation. Mao snapped her head over glaring at him. Akihiro threw his hands up in surrender, stood up and strolled outside pulling out cigarette and lighting it, taking a long drag and letting out a mouth full of nasty smoke.

Mao shook her head in disgust. "I swear that man has no manners. Well as I was saying, you can't just stay at home. Come on it's your birthday for god sakes! You should be out on the town having a good time!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Saya didn't like where this was going.

"No Mao that's all right-"

"That's it we'll have a shopping day!" Mao said jumping off her seat smiling as if she just won the lottery. "You, me, and Julia will have a girls day out." Saya and Julia shared at look. Saya shook her head with a sharp movement, that Mao didn't caught.

Julia nodded getting the message that Saya was trying to send across. "Uh actually Mao I've got Corey here and I wouldn't be any fun on a shopping trip. Saya you'll probably want to spend sometime with Haji- by the way where is Haji, Kai?" She asked looking around and not spotting him. Saya could see that Julia was trying to change the subject, and Saya could see it was working. Mao looked around then turned to Kai.

"Yeah Kai where is Haji anyway? He was here earlier wasn't he…" Kai was busy clearing up empty dirty dishes, and placing them in the sink that was full of hot steamy water. He added a little soap, then began to clean them.

"I don't know he told me he had some stuff to do, told me to tell you Saya that he'd be back around 6 O'Clock." Saya had a unhappy look on his face. _"Haji did remember that today was my birthday didn't he…?"_ She thought asking herself, then feeling sad all of a sudden. Saya looked down at her food then pushed her plate away.

"Saya aren't you hungry?" David asked. Saya shook her head and then headed towards the stairs.

"Uh…" Mao and Julia muttered together. All the guys in the room stared at them as if they'd just missed something important. Men could be so clueless. The twins shared at look then got up and ran over to their Auntie.

"Auntie Saya what's wrong?" They asked in their little sweet voices, pulling at her pant legs. Saya wiped at her face, not noticing that she was crying.

"It's nothing…" Kai and the rest of the guys shared a look.

"Uh did we miss something?" He asked Julia and Mao who were shaking their heads at the mens stupidity.

"Haji forgot Saya's birthday…" Mao said then began to walk over to Saya, Julia got up to follow her.

"Momma why is Saya sad." Saya's name coming out sounding like Aya. Julia looked down at Corey who had a pouty look on his face. He was one that didn't like people around him to be sad, if they were sad then he was sad to. Julia gave a soft smile and hugged Corey.

"She's just sad that Haji isn't here…" Corey looked at his Momma then to his Daddy.

"Where is he?" He asked David. David shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know Corey, but I'm sure he didn't forget Saya's birthday." He said trying to reassure Saya. Saya just wished that they would quit talking about and talk about something else.

"So Saya do you want to go shopping?" Saya let out a sigh, turning.

"I don't want to be mean or anything, but Mao I really don't feel up to it today." She said with a small smile. Mao smiled back then turned her attention back to her half eaten food on the bar, but it was gone.

"Hey where did my plate go?" She said looking around then saw Kai with a guilty expression on his face. "Kai where is my plate?" She said eyeing the plate that Kai was busy washing.

"N-now don't blame me, I thought you were finished-" Mao let out a cry of annoyance.

"You dumped my food!" She shouted. Then they started to fight and a few people got up and walked outside to let the two of them fight it out. The twins were still clinging to Saya's leg.

"Hey girls why don't you go and play with Corey." The twins lower lips began to tremble.

"But Auntie-"

"No Sara and Sana, you girls go and play with Corey outside, okay. I just want to be alone for awhile." The girls nodded then they rushed outside with the rest of the group running past Mao and Kai, who were to busy fighting to notice them. Saya walked up the stairs in a gloomy mood.

"How could he forget my birthday…we've been together for so long I would have figured the date was carved into his brain." She muttered walking down the hall and into her empty, lonely room. Saya walked over to her bed falling onto it, feeling tired all of a sudden. She fell asleep dreaming of a birthday where Haji remembered. And Saya had to say it was one of the greatest dreams she had ever had…

* * *

Saya woke with a start. She looked up at the window seeing that it was dark outside, there was barely any light outside… Saya pulled herself up in a sitting position looking around her empty room, no sign that Haji had been there. _"That bastard has a lot of explaining to do…where is he?"_ She thought asking herself. She stood up, yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. Her ears gave a pop and she could hear absolutely nothing in the house. She blinked.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked herself looking over at the clock that sat on her nightstand. She let out a gasp. "It's 7:35 pm! I slept for 11 hours!" She looked around feeling really hallow and empty inside.

"Where is everyone…" She muttered, making her way out into the hallway and walked down the hallway the lights dim. _"What's going on…"_ She thought looking around for any sight of life.

"Hey anyone home?" She called,but there was no answer. A pouty noise came out of her mouth before she could stop it. She took a step forward feeling something cool and smooth brush against her foot. She looked down and saw red rose petals under feet. They made a trail that went down the hallway and turned the corner going down the stairs. Saya followed the trail of rose petals, going down the stairs slowly. She wasn't sure if it was safe or not. _"Could be an ambush…?"_ She thought asking herself, her senses going on alert. Then she heard a cello playing, the music was smooth and deep, it was her favorite song, it made her smile. When she reached the bottom step and turned the corner she sucked in a breath of surprise. The room was aglow, a thousand candles twinkled around the restaurant. Saya couldn't help but cry. She knew of only one person that would do this. And he was sitting down at a table playing his cello, his eyes closed the music flowing throughout the room.

"Haji." She said her eyes shining wet with tears. Haji stopped playing, and looked over with the smile that Saya loved.

"Saya how could you possibly think that I forget your birthday. Your birth…I thank god for it." Saya let out a sob, running over and throwing herself at him. Haji had throw down his cello to catch her. She hugged him with all her might, and he returned her hug with the same force.

"Thank you." She muttered. Haji hugged her even harder to his body. "I couldn't ask for anything else…" She muttered. Haji's hold loosened up and he pushed Saya away.

"Haji what's wrong?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Haji was acting weird now. He wouldn't look at her directly in the eye and he was sticking his hands in his pockets. "Haji please tell me what's wrong." Haji took a deep breath. He got up from his chair and then kneeled down on one knee. Saya just look at him with a wide stunned look on her face. _"Oh. My. God."_ She thought to herself, Haji pulled out a red velvet box from his jacket pocket, then opened it where a beautiful diamond ring was nestled safely away

"Saya…" Saya face was burning. She couldn't believe this was happening to her on her own birthday… "Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife." Saya stared down at Haji, completely stunned to the spot, then she blinked tears traveling down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees and then threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" She cried hugging him and never wanting to let him go. FInally after what felt like forever. Saya pulled away and wiped at her eyes. Haji pulled the ring out and then took her hand, slipping the gorgeous ring on to her finger.

"It's beautiful." She muttered looking down at it with huge eyes. Haji let out a chuckle, leaning forward, kissing her forehead softly.

"Not as beautiful as you." He muttered in his deep voice, sending shivers up and down her spine. She looked up into the face of the man that she would love for now and forever. She closed her eyes and, and he his leaning downward touched her lips softly with his. While they were kissing the door chimed giving notice that someone was walking in the front door, but they were so wrapped up in each others world that they hardly noticed.

"-anyone can see that- hey what's with all the candles?" A voice asked. Saya and Haji pulled apart looking over towards the door.

"Hey guys where were you-" Mao let out a gasp, the pointed down at the shiny object on Saya's finger.

"Oh my god- is that a engagement ring?" She asked, her eyes wide and bright. Kai squinted then let out a surprised gasp.

"No way it can't be…is it?" Saya let out a sigh then gave a nod. Mao leaped up with joy and rushed over to take a closer look at the diamond, letting out a whistle. Mao couldn't help but think. _"Damn Saya's one lucky girl to have a guy like Haji..."_ Kai just stood back with a frown on his face. He didn't understand how this could have happened. _"I just thought that he was planning something special for Saya's birthday...but I didn't think of anything like this."_ He thought.

"Whoa that's some rock." Saya let out a giggle looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah it's really pretty isn't it…" Mao looked gaped mouthed.

"Are you kidding me, it's gorgeous! Good work Haji." She said, sending a wink Haji's way. Saya looked over and smiled, him smiling back. Kai just stood back his hands in his pockets the twins walking in behind him.

"Kai what's going on?" They asked together, seeing all the candles, but not noticing the ring on their Auntie's finger. Kai looked down at them and smiled.

"Oh nothing Haji just asked your Auntie to marry him." Sara and Sana's eyes got big and round.

"Really?" They asked together looking from Haji and Saya. Haji gave a tiny smile and nodded his head. They looked at each other then they ran past Saya and Haji and ran upstairs.

"I don't think their old enough to really understand what 'married' means…" Kai said, Saya nodding in agreement.

"Yeah your probably right, well where have you guys been anyway?" Saya asked, trying to change the subject. There was a tension in the room that really rubbed Saya the wrong way. So she figured with the subject changed maybe the tension would dissolve and everything would be back to normal. Then she took another look at her ring and smiled.

Kai let out a sigh. "Oh we went out to eat with Lewis, David and Julia- Little Corey stayed home with a sitter though so Sara and Sana were a little bored."

"Oh." That's all Saya could come up with to say. She saw the look on Kai's face, and she didn't like it one bit. "Kai you got something on your mind?" She asked. He looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"What- no of course not, I'm just really happy for you guys that's all." He said smiling.

"Well from where I'm standing it doesn't look that way." Saya muttered. Kai just continued to smile.

"No really I'm really happy you guys. I knew that Haji was planning something special for your birthday, though I wasn't expecting this- it was just surprising is all…" Saya bowed her head a little bit, afraid that Kai would go ahead and ruin the rest of her night with his sour mood about her engagement.

"Well you don't have any say in my love life. I'm marrying Haji and that's that-"

"Saya I'm not going to stop you, I know how close you two are and I'm really happy that your finally tying the knot." He said, a slight smile no his face now, chuckling a little to himself. Saya want to believe him but he really wasn't doig a good job that reassure her. She could feel the tears swell in her eyes so much that a tear slipped out.

Kai let out a sigh, and began to scratch his head. "Saya listen I really am happy for you guys I was just surprised is all. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Really, are you sure?" She asked a few more tears slipping past her control. He nodded smiling up a storm.

"Yes really, your my sister and I couldn't be happier, for you both." Saya smiled then because she knew that he meant what he said. She let out a laugh and looked at Mao and Haji. Mao was smiling now and Haji, even though he was trying to control himself, he was smiling so big that it surprised everyone there. Weeks after a wedding ceremony was held in a small chapel were Saya married the man she's loved all her life, all of Saya's friends were there. And she couldn't have asked for anything else...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it Katiechan I worked really hard to make it great! Everyone feel free to R&R and tell me how it was... I really want to know if I did a good job :] I'm honored to be your friend Katiechan! I had fun writing this so thanks :D**

**Your Friend,**

**BloodandLove**


End file.
